


a falling star fell from your heart (and landed in my eye)

by mikronicos



Series: the aces up our collective sleeves [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, I Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping Except I Actually Wrote It Throughout The Day, I needed soft prinxiety and here we are, M/M, Not Explicitly Mentioned But It Exists, Real Tags Are For Bussies (doing it on computer don't have the b emoji), Roman is the softest boy, Roman uses bet names and its the cutest shit, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Boys, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cuddly soft snuggly pet-namey boys, the softest prinxiety shit yallre ever gonna see, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: roman and virgil cuddle and are soft. that's it that's the whole fic.





	a falling star fell from your heart (and landed in my eye)

**Author's Note:**

> owo im soft i promise ill update rv&rb and we go together like hardware and software soon lmao

Warmth. That was the first thing that pierced through the fogginess and haze of sleep that clouded Virgil's mind like a thick cloud. The brushing of his slightly scratchy hoodie sleeves against his soft, pale wrists. His hair tickling his nose gently, featherlike in its motions. His soft, thick pajama pants in black with candy corn cartoonishly scattered across them wrinkling and creasing as Virgil stretched his legs, unwilling to open his eyes and break the comfortable dark haze.

Soft, warm lips brushed gently along his forehead. A hand came to gently stroke his hair, carefully threading through the faded purple strands.

A soft, slow breath from above him, then shifting. The quiet breathing moves to his side as he feels the familiar press of a face against his neck.

"Love," a low voice from beside him spoke gently. "Darkling, won't you open your eyes?" Roman asked quietly.

"Mmph," Virgil puts eloquently, latching on to Roman like a koala.

Roman cradles him gently to his chest, stroking his hair rhythmically and letting Virgil hitch a leg over his hips and lay starfish-style on top of Roman.

Virgil's hand comes to rest against his hip, the other winding around to his back and pulling Roman closer to him.

Roman chuckles. "Aww, you're so clingy, shadowling."

"Shaddup, princey," Virgil slurs. "I'm cuddlin' for warmth right now." He smacked his lips, wrapping his legs around Roman tighter. "I feel nofhin'." His words are more slurred. Roman chuckles quietly at Virgil's antics.

Roman lifts his hand to card gently through Virgil's hair. "Sure you don't, Doctor Gloom." Virgil makes a noise somewhat akin to purring.

Roman looks down at his boyfriend, half-asleep and warm and splayed prettily across him. Against his will, "You're so beautiful," slips out between his parted lips.

Virgil looks up dazedly into Roman's admiring eyes, shining with pure unadulterated adoration. "No you," he says matter-of-factly, like this is a fact he should've known years ago, and drops a kiss on his lips before tucking himself back into Roman's arms.

He's always felt safe in Roman's arms. Not once has Roman pressured him to do anything he's uncomfortable with. They go at the slower one's pace, taking turns in taking the lead. Often, that slower one is Virgil. Roman is a gentle, slow leader.

Roman kisses Virgil's forehead gently, Virgil snuggling closer to him on contact. "I love you," Roman coos like he's talking to the most precious thing in the world. And, to Roman, he is.

Virgil mumbles something unintelligible. Roman hums in confusion. "What did you say, darkling?"

"I love you too."


End file.
